Children of Earth Glossary 3
*4999 OTT *Aaron *Abdul *Abdul mentioned the flying terrors *adrenaline *age of the troubles *agreed upon boundaries *Air Force *AK-47 *alien tool *aliens belt *American soldiers *angry Terran *animal specimen *Antrim county *Aoife *Aoife O'Reilly *Apache helicopters *Apollo *armored police land rovers *atomic ashes *Batboy *beer *Belfast streets *Belfast town *biology class *blue orb *breaking the treaty *British Anti terror units *British cops *British overlords *British rule *Brownwood *Bus Eirone staisun *Bushmills *By Allah *Catholic *catholic girl *CCTV *CCTV cameras *chain guns *cheap movies *Chinese manufactured *Close Circuit Television *coils of razor wire *colorful murals *combat knife *Commander * cook dinners *Cork * damsel in distress *deadly hardware *decapitated his teddy bear *denizens of Naab." *disguised humans *dissected frogs *drum beat of combat alert *Earth shackles would need keys * Easter Sunday to the Post office in Dublin *Electro Magnetic Visuals *electronically enhanced eyes *Emerald isle *energy shield *English *Eric Olafson *exact location of a jump/transition phase *explosion of tiny curls *extra terrestrials *First in Command *fist size rock *flying terrors *folding door *forbidden critique gesture *formaldehyde *freak show Stockholm *free Ireland *Freo *Freo, *Freon *Freon gesture protocol *Freon interloper *Freons *Freons *Freon's propulsion section *funerals *Galactic Council resolution 6800 *geeks *Good Irish catholic girls *goose bumps *Gray alien *gray monstrosities *gray skinned aliens *gray skins *green ski masks *green, white and orange flag *had been. *He jumped over the *heavy body armor *heavy machine gun projectiles *Heroes & Dragons store. *Hyperspace jumps *ill fitting wig *imam *immature male teenagers *Inners *IRA *Ireland *Irish dancer *Irish girl *Irish Republican Army *ISS *Jihadist *Jihadist *jump coordinates *Jump point *Juty 674 *lassie *Line Blaster *loudmouth protestant *Lower Notches *loyalist family *loyalists *Lt. Rick Storm *machine gun fire *Mahmud *marching bands *Marine Corps veteran father *marines *masks and costumes *Melissa *Melissa from Texas *Melissa Rockford *metal cuff *metallic thing *Michaelangelo *mortally wounded alien *most famous people on Earth *Mosul *mourners *Mulkuub *Mulkuub, the sharer of command *Nalkook *Nalkook who has the answers *nerds *new caliphate *niccs *Nilfeheim *Northern Irish *Northern Irleland Whiskey *Norway *Nunhuuk *old Saran family *Olupoor *One in Command *opposite sex *O'Reilly's *paddle shaped ship *pig fetuses * ping pong paddle *planet less old star *Police station *porcelain doll *potatoes, fried, boiled or mashed. *precision guided munitions *projectile launcher *protestant orange men *protons *psionics *quarter backs *Republic of Ireland *Rex *Rex Schwartz *Richard Rockford *Ricky *rocket motor *Rocket propelled grenade *RPG *Russian RPG 7 *sandy blonde young man *Saran engineers *Saran ship *Saran Vessel *Sarans *Saresii *Schwartz Industries *Schwartz Intergalactic Industries *Second Exodus *secret in the beer *Seth Teeth *setting goals *Sheytan *Sigurd *Sigurd Olafson *Sigurd Olafson from Norway *sleeper rays *social security recipients *some sort of test tubes *sophisticated hallucinogen *space warriors *specimen keepers *sport jocks * Sunday dress *Sunnie *supermarket checkout rainbow rags *Supreme scale *Susie Garde *Susie's father *suspended animation *taxi fare *Tears of fear *Tech Level *technological marvel *Terran artificial satellite *Texan reasoning *Texas *The Gray Ones *the Inners *the Inners *The Koran, the prophet *the park *The troubles *the word Naab must not be spoken *thirty human specimen *Toth class *Trade Units *Trans spatial jumps *tricycle *UFO *UFO abduction crowd *Ugly ass hole *unfamiliar ray gun *Unidentified Flying Object *Union jack *United Kingdom *Volume 3 GC Book 3 *Vurgoom *Weapons officer *wheelhouse *White House lawn *William *William Parker *Xeno Activity *Xunx Category:Glossary Category:Fragments